


Canada’s Most Eligible Bachelor

by MoonRiver2220



Category: Figure Skating RPF, The Bachelor (TV)
Genre: Bachelor Scott, F/M, Figuring out their shit, Life in 2019 let's hope it doesn't come to this, One Shot, One rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: Scott realized that he had zoned out into his own thoughts and that he hadn’t listened for her response. “So…” he pushed. “What do you think? You know I value your opinions, especially for something like this.”“Yeah, sure, I mean, if it’s what you want to do. I know you’re in a hurry to settle down,” she traced her finger along the grey ripples in the marble counter top she had insisted that he install in his house during his everlasting renovations that had finally been finished last month. Truthfully, she was scared to make a move in their relationship. It was so good where it was, why change anything? They could just be best friends forever, right? Right?





	Canada’s Most Eligible Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> For my GC girls...making your dreams come true ;)

**Canada’s Most Eligible Bachelor**

 

“So…I got a phone call today,” Scott said to her one night as they, no…he, was making dinner for them.

 

It caught Tessa off guard, just the tone of his voice, like someone had died or was getting a divorce. Like the phone call had brought terrible news and he wasn’t quite sure how to broach the subject with her. She knew he never wanted to upset her.

 

“Oh?” she asked cautiously, but curious, nonetheless.

 

“For a TV show?” he said it like a question, as if she should be able to read his mind. How is it that she _could_ read his mind when he didn’t want her to, but for something like this, he’d have to uncomfortably divulge every last detail himself.

 

“Oh.” Tessa replied flatly. She knew how he felt about TV shows; he never did watch all of their “documentary”. She waited for him to elaborate as he chewed on his thumbnail. _This can’t be good_ , she thought to herself.

 

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t have to do it, of course, but…you know…it’s been hard getting back into the dating scene, and time is ticking…maybe this is the right time?”

 

“Right time for what, exactly?” she nearly barked but reined herself back just a touch. _What in the everloving hell is he talking about?_

 

“The Bachelor Canada,” he responded as he wrinkled his nose. The thought of going through with _that_ show nearly made him sick to his stomach, but he’d been on a multitude of dates with local girls suggested by his buddies, and the dating apps on his phone were just full of… _no’s._

 

He had thought at one point after Pyeongchang that maybe he and Tessa might be able to work things out, but they just sort of continued in their unique _friendship_. They had their tours last fall and this spring, which all had been nice, but Stars on Ice wrapped two weeks ago and here they were, still undefined and neither really making a move out of their comfort zone. He wanted a wife and kids and she wanted…well he didn’t really know. They had trouble with that one subject, she had things on her list that she wanted to accomplish and _Scott_ just wasn’t at the top of that list.

 

_We have a good thing going here between us, we can just carry on undefined as we are_ , she had told him sometime last fall in the middle of their Thank You Canada Tour. He really didn’t want to lose her, he loved her so much it made his heart hurt to think of moving on from her. So he waited, but that was months ago, they were still stagnant and he was getting antsy.

 

Scott realized that he had zoned out into his own thoughts and that he hadn’t listened for her response. “So…” he pushed. “What do you think? You know I value your opinions, especially for something like this.”

 

“Yeah, sure, I mean, if it’s what you _want_ to do. I know you’re in a hurry to settle down,” she traced her finger along the grey ripples in the marble counter top she had insisted that he install in his house during his everlasting renovations that had finally been finished last month. Truthfully, she was scared to make a move in their relationship. It was so good where it was, why change anything? They could just be best friends forever, right? Right?

 

“You don’t think it would be weird?” he asked as he placed a pot of water on the stovetop and set the burner on high.

 

“How so?” she replied a little quicker than he expected.

 

“Everyone watching me date women on TV?” The lid clattered on top of the pot as he fumbled and dropped it down a little harder than he intended.

                                                  

“I suppose, but does anyone really watch that show?”

 

“You do,” he quipped as he turned to look at her.

 

“Not all the time. Just sometimes. I do have a life you know. Besides, I _could_ PVR it.”

 

“You wouldn’t really watch me on there,” he said as he held up spaghetti and bowtie pasta, silently asking her which shape she wanted her carbs in tonight.

 

“I would too. Why are we arguing about me watching you on TV?” She pointed to the bowties, less messy, easier to pick up with her fork.

 

“I’m not arguing.”

 

“Well, then what do you want?”

 

“I don’t know. Your permission?”

 

Tessa snorted. “I’m not your mother.”

 

Scott had hoped this might spur something inside of her, make her jealous enough to tell him to not do the show and insist he take her into his bedroom tonight instead. Unfortunately for him, she remained stubbornly steadfast.

 

In the end, he agreed to do the show. It would air in October. As with all of her, his and their projects, it was kept under wraps until W Network began their advertisements. His phone was lit with messages all day, every day for a week. His buddies congratulating him and girls he’d never even heard of contacting him, wanting to jump the queue. Apparently he was Canada’s most eligible bachelor and everyone wanted a piece of him, except for the one woman who mattered most.

 

She was there for the taping on day one, of course she was. He had always supported her in her solo ventures, it was only natural for her to return the favour. Scott rarely branched out in his own, citing skating and coaching was more what he’d rather be doing than sponsorships, and certainly neither of them ever expected him to do a TV show solo.

 

Tessa paced back and forth as she waited for Scott to change into the provided tuxedo that was fitted in…mmmm…all the right places. She nearly let out a low wolf whistle as he stepped out of the dressing room and headed towards make up. She followed behind, because behind him really was a great place to be. His _peach_ , as Twitter referred to it, was even better in person, she’ll have you know.

 

_Why am I such an idiot, letting my best friend of a million years just slip through my fingers_ , she thought as she watched the thick stage make up being applied. They were covering his laugh lines, she put those there, and the deep wrinkles in his forehead that appeared when he was concerned about her. Her breathing became erratic and she felt a panic attack coming on. Why couldn’t she have just told him _no_ , that this show was a ridiculous idea. Why couldn’t she just have told him how much she _loved_ him and how _she_ wanted to be the one to be by his side forever and how she really did want to be the one to have his babies, and not one of these fake women she’d met backstage 20 minutes ago. None of them would be good enough for her Scott. _Her_ Scott. That’s the problem. They belonged to each other, and they were both not making that clear enough. No. He did make it clear to her; she had pushed him away. She had been…scared, no…terrified of committing and making it official. She didn’t want to ruin the excellence they had, but what if you could improve on excellence? She watched as Scott was wired with a microphone and led on stage to greet the twenty women vying for the spot next to Scott...the spot that belonged to her.

 

She wanted to vomit as taping began, she actually almost did. Just a dry heave, she tried not to make any sounds but Scott caught her eye anyways. Of course he did. He had a sixth sense when it came to anything Tessa. She gave him an awkward thumbs up from her designated place behind the cameras, it didn’t appear the producers had caught on.

 

Tessa had agreed to be there on set, as much as it nearly killed her to watch him be within a foot of any of those women. She watched as he began handing out the first roses, none of _those_ women deserved a rose. There was only one rose he should be handing out, and it belonged to her.

 

She heard her high heels clicking on the floor before she realized that she was even moving. _Oh shit, what are you even doing?_ she asked herself but the logical part of her brain had apparently malfunctioned, she was marching straight towards Scott.

 

She heard a producer yell CUT and other words that she really didn’t care about. There was only one thing on her mind right now, that one thing being how very much not available _her_ Scott was. He was _not_ Canada’s most eligible bachelor. He belonged to _her_ and damn it all if she wasn’t going to fix that right here, right now.

 

“Tessa!” Scott hissed as he gave her a bewildered look. She knew he was confused and probably a little angry that she was ruining everything, but she was going to fix _this_ , once and for all.

 

She stopped in front of him and bit her lip as she placed her cold hands on his cheeks. “I can’t let you do this,” she whispered as she pulled him towards her for a kiss filled with so much passion and tension and love. The kiss she should have given him after they won their gold medals in Pyeongchang, or anytime after that but before now. Now was probably the worst time she could have picked. She knew the producers would be furious and she just hoped the kiss (that was still happening) would be enough to smooth things over with Scott.

 

He was the first to pull back, gasping for air. “Tess?” he asked, his voice soft and on the verge of tears. His eyes searched hers, _was she finally ready?_

 

“I love you, Scott. I never should have let this go for so long. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and have your babies. You are not Canada’s most eligible bachelor. You own my heart and I own yours. We have too much history together to let it just slip into casual friendship. We have years of therapy behind us and we still had trouble figuring out our shit, but I think…no…I _know_ we can do this. I’m the only one that you should be giving a rose to.”

 

“Oh, Tess, you’re the only one I ever wanted to give a rose to. I love you so much,” Scott let his forehead gently drop against Tessa’s. There were a lot of unexpected emotions running rampant in his mind right now. He needed to feel her against his skin to calm him down. She really was the only one he wanted, the only one he needed. He kissed her and heard the groans from the other women, which he assumed they had done when Tessa first walked on set, but he really hadn’t heard anything except his heart beating wildly in his chest. _I think we’ve finally figured this out, in our own awkward and ridiculous way,_ he smiled into the kiss and could feel Tessa smiling back.

 

Scott and Tessa ended up smoothing things over with W Network by agreeing to let them make another “documentary” for the lead up to their wedding, but not including the actual ceremony. It was not what Scott would have wanted, but Tessa insisted it was the best way to avoid legal action for her bold move. It’s not like he’d be watching the show anyways…

 

 


End file.
